


I did love being the hero

by Nymph_Patt13



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, Character Death, Cursing : nope, Decapitation : Yup, Happy Ending, Hurt/confort, M/M, Murder Husbands, Mutual Pining, Okay No, but is not a xmasy fic, canonical reference, damijon secret santa 2020, oopsie, or yes?, the origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymph_Patt13/pseuds/Nymph_Patt13
Summary: Everything was red. The entire world was surrounded by flames.Incessant buzzes ringing into his ears drowning his thoughts. He felt like being swallowed by his feet, losing his strength, his powers. The sun wasn’t in the sky anymore. Everything was dark except the wall of fire. He couldn’t fly out, he couldn’t climb out, he could barely breathe… He was stuck in a volcano prison… again.“--than”…”--onathan”… “Jona--” A cacophony of muffled sounds echoing started to pull him back, the clash of metal colliding, huffs of blows and fighting, a voice in particular. His voice… “--THAN!! JONATHAN!!!!”He blinked feeling hot tears falling, his vision was blurred but he could see… green."Love is powerful thing, don’t you think?”((Happy NEW YEAR Y'ALL!!!!!))
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	I did love being the hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanitapop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanitapop/gifts).



> Felices Fiestas NaniPinku!!! Espero que este pequeño fic sea de tu agrado! Millón de Bendiciones en este año para ti y todos los tuyos. Un abrazo grande a la distancia.
> 
> -Patt!!
> 
> This fic is part of Damijon Secret Santa 2020!!!

The day was cold and gray. The clouds seemed like wrinkled layers across the sky that announced the rain about to break. 

All the heroes were gathered together as one whole unity against the foreign army. Nobody knew where they came from, but they seemed to have one only goal: destroy. 

The Justice League, The Titans, even the once called  _ Super Sons _ were there toe to toe against the enemy like good old times. 

Jon was exhilarated, exhaustion and worldwide threat apart, because Damian was there with him. It only took an intergalactic menace for this unprompted reunion but still. He would take what he got. They were winning anyway,  _ who could even blame him for enjoying this a little too much?  _ Please, do not answer that. It was a rhetorical question. 

Since he came back from the 31st-century, this time for good, Jon balled all his efforts into reconnecting with his old buddy, once best friend and longtime crush, but this one seemed determined to refuse working together again no matter how many times they crossed ways and kept dancing around each other.  _ It was almost painful to look, _ Maya's words, not his. But, y _ eah _ …he was enamored of Damian Wayne. The realization hit him hard that time he saw Damian in his new antihero persona and couldn’t keep out of his mind how gorgeously his costume fitted him in the  _ correct places _ . It was like black silk and gold were made for Damian to wear. And, years did nothing but increase his sex-appeal. Broad shoulders, toned muscular but lithe figure, the perfect mixture from Talia and Bruce features, every aspect of Damian drove him crazy. Someone could say he was obsessed, but he wouldn’t care less about those opinions, especially when he had the chance to get lost into those sharp emeralds for even as much as second before Damian avoided him, or listen to the deep sound of his voice or the beats of his heart…  _ thump-thump… thump-thump _ …

"Stop daydreaming,  _ hayseed, _ " growled Damian, throwing a kunai directly to the enemy's eye behind Jon, "this isn't over yet!" … _ thump-thump… thump-thump _ …

"Geez, D, I wasn’t--”  _ having healthy, normal young adult thoughts _ in the middle of a battlefield. “Tell me, at least, you did know this one was an android".

Damian snorted, quickly positioning them back to back, close enough to feel the soft rustle of his tunic against his cape. "You're still the epitome of naivety, aren’t you?" … _ thump-thump… thump-thump _ …

"And, you’re still a jerk”. Just like _ good old times. _

“Nice suit by the way" He flirted after freezing a bunch of soldiers in their places with his cold breath. As, Damian manhandled a few others to his six. Damian rolled his eyes but blushed.  _ Thump-thump, thump-thump _ . 

"Tt-"  _ Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump. _ Left hook to an invader’s jaw.

“What?” Flipping down an enemy tank.

“You’re playing foul,” Damian said, jumping over the turned tank to deactivate any menace it could have on.

“I thought you found it  _ endearing _ ”  _ Thump-thump…thump-thump. _

“Not the right time, Superdumb”, the tank was unmanned, so perhaps he could infiltrate the grid to deactivate all the tanks at once.

“So--” Jon shielded Damian while he worked, “...you  _ actually _ find it endearing”

_ Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump. _

“Not. The. Right. Time. Jon” Damian blush was more pronounced than his scowl, but he kept working diligently. The system was intricate but oddly familiar, this seemed human made... no. This looked like Batman technology, but not exactly his Father’s handiwork.

Multiple tanks stopped working in the vicinity. Damian managed to shut it down, but kept working so Jon couldn’t celebrate yet, he knew Damian was trying to figure out something bigger.

“Your tongue is poking--” 

“DON’T-- wait… _ shit! _ ” 

“What?”

“This.”

“What is it?”

“THIS!” Damian pulled down Jon by the collar of his suit to show him of what he was talking about, it’d be easier that way, he would understand better than anyone the meaning of that carved sign on the metal. And, if he was right… this was one of those few times he’d prefer to not be right. 

Jon leaned towards as much Damian pulled him in, breathing in his scent of sand and wood, and blood. Immediately, he regretted not enjoying it a little longer once he saw what Damian was pointing at. The carved owl, the language written on the mechanism. Yeah, he knew it very well. The Owlman’s work, the Earth-3 barely different grammar…

“The Crime Syndicate” 

“I thought so,”  _ dammit _ . “I’m reporting to Father… and Cyborg, his mother box will be useful to send them back from the hole they came fro--”

…

…

Everything was red. The entire world was surrounded by flames.

Incessant buzzes ringing into his ears drowning his thoughts. He felt like being swallowed by his feet, losing his strength, his powers. The sun wasn’t in the sky anymore. Everything was dark except the wall of fire. He couldn’t fly out, he couldn’t climb out, he could barely breathe… He was stuck in a volcano prison…  _ again _ . 

“--than”…”--onathan”… “Jona--” A cacophony of muffled sounds echoing started to pull him back, the clash of metal colliding, huffs of blows and fighting, a voice in particular. His voice… “--THAN!! JONATHAN!!!!”

He blinked feeling hot tears falling, his vision was blurred but he could see…  _ green _ .

“D-Damian?” He whispered almost in a prayer fearing this was an illusion, that this was his mind playing him  _ again _ .

“Jonathan!!” Damian ran towards him after taking down the last android, cupping his face into his black-gloved hands. Jon felt his warmth, it was not abrasive as lava, just warm. Welcoming, caring, loving warmth… _ thump-thump… thump-thump _ … “Focus,” … _ thump-thump… thump-thump _ …

“Ho-How? How are you- You must go… he’s coming” 

“I’m here…” … _ thump-thump… thump-thump _ … “I’m not leaving” … _ thump-thump… thump-thump _ … 

“He wants me back. HE WANTS ME BACK!!” Jon panicked.

“Jon…” … _ thump-thump, thump-thump _ … Damian’s hands were on his shoulders trying to shake him off while Jon continued rambling catatonic.

“I dared to leave, he wants me back, he gonna destroy the world because he wants me back, because I didn’t settle down--”

“Focus, Jon” …… _ thump-thump, thump-thump _ …“Focus on me” … _ thump-thump… thump-thump _ … “Listen to me as you always do” … _ thump-thump, thump-thump _ … “He won’t have you back” … _ thump-thump, thump-thump _ … “EVER!” … _ thump-thump, thump-thump _ … “I won’t let him”, Damian’s arms surrounded him… _ thump-thump, thump-thump _ … “Ever” … _ thump-thump, thump-thump _ …

Rain was falling, soaking them. That… That made no sense. It wouldn’t rain into a volcano, he knew that much. He felt the cold rain as he felt warmth on his chest. He dropped his eyes and looked at a mess of drenched black hair, he heard the familiar sound of a heart… _ thump-thump… thump-thump _ …, he smelt sand and wood, he tasted blood on his mouth… _ thump-thump… thump-thump _ …

_ Damian! _

Damian was hugging him … _ thump-thump… thump-thump _ …he was safe … _ thump-thump… thump-thump _ … He was home.

He hugged him back, startling Damian that looked him up scrutinizing. He stared back at his baby blue eyes, down to his plump pink lips and blushed… _ thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump _ … Jon blushed too as his hand slid to the small of his back. “Are you…  _ okay _ ?” Damian asked softly, letting himself be pulled in closer as he cleaned the blood from the corner of Jon’s mouth with the pad of his thumb. 

“Yea-yeah…” He wrapped his hand over Damian’s, squeezing it. “I just bite myself…” Damian snorted but his eyes softened, keeping a small smirk across his face. “Twerp”… _ thump-thump… thump-thump _ …

Jon chuckled, breathing in the oxygen they were practically sharing.

“Dames…”… _ thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump _ … “I-”

“ _ Da--Ort!...Da--ian--Damian _ !!” sounded Batman through the coms and they practically jumped apart as if the Batman had materialized just in front of them. 

Damian took a hand towards his coms, trying to decipher what his father was saying. He sounded worried but the static made it difficult to understand “ _ Wher--ou--mian--Whe--SON! _ ” He had already sent the report of their flank and the Intel they discovered to Cyborg, the numbers were now on their side and the battle was centering in the right flank where the heavy hitters of the League were fighting… 

“Hnh…” A sequence of lighting parted the sky. The figure of a man in a billowing red cape was making its way toward them. “Ain’t this my lucky day,  _ son _ ?” Jon wide eyes fixed on him, his face paled when he heard Ultraman calling him  _ son,  _ he’d puke right there if it weren’t for Damian who had already unsheathed his swords ready to fight. They would protect each other at  _ any cost _ .

“Ol’ angry birb told me that some lil  _ $@#*% _ were  _ $@^#*% _ with his toys and told me to take a look while they took down Superman…Apparently I go nuts when a whole bunch of kryptonite is out there…Who would tell ya were going to be here, ya ain’t so clever after all, don’t you, son?” Sangsong the villain with a twisted smirk on his face while landing a half yard from them.

“Superboy--” called Damian behind him… _ thump-thump… thump-thump _ … Jon nodded. 

“Yeah… he likes chatting.”

“Tt- Didn't know there could be an even more annoying version of Superman, but this one takes the cake.”

Ultraman tilted his face to take a better look on Damian, Jon instinctively moved to cover him better. “Hnh…We have a clever one here”, he darted in Damian’s direction with Superspeed but Jon blocked him with his forearms planting himself firmly on the ground. “Can you…not mess… with psychos… for once…?!”

“AGHHHH!” Battle-cried Damian thrusting one of his swords into Ultraman’s thigh and swaying the other toward his face. The man was truly surprised, he wasn’t expecting any pain from the sword and rejected the second one with his heat vision as Jon counterattack with a kidney-punch, giving Damian the chance to evade the beam. 

Ultraman was furious, the punch actually hurt and the cut wasn’t deep, but it was clear that they knew he wasn’t entirely invulnerable here.  _ Damn runts _ . “You have any kryptonite on you this time?” He took off the sword from his leg, considering it was probably some kind of reinforced metal. “Ngnh, so bad…I’ll guess ya don’t…” He couldn’t recognize the molecular structure of it. Tried to break it in two in his hand but couldn’t either so he threw it away while a few drops of blood ran from his fist. 

The Super Sons knew it was a question of time before help came, they formed a line again synchronizing their attacks in a fluent sequence of movements. Words weren’t truly needed but to encourage each other. 

“I’LL MAKE YA  _ $@^#*% _ PAY YO  _ $@^#$@^ _ !!!” Cried Ultraman launching into his next attack with steaming red eyes.

Jon was stronger than the last time he beat the crap outta him, he was the one doing the hurting this time and Damian was certainly taking a more strategic posture for the good of his heart, closing in only to create openings so Jon could attack more effectively. Ultraman was at their mercy, they could actually win this but… “Ya ain’t reach yer  _ true potential _ after all I did for ya, uhm…”

Rain stopped but the floor was still wet. He took mud and threw it into Jon's eyes, it was low and basic but effective to destabilize him for a second.

It only took a second for it to be over.

Jon wiped his eyes to meet the image of Ultraman with his fist around Damian's neck… _ thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump _ …Time seemed to slow down… _ thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump _ …Damian was kicking in the air, inert sword on the floor… _ thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump _ …He darted towards them… _ thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump _ …but was too late… _ thump-thump, thump- _

No.

No.

_ NO! _

Help never came and Damian's body fell limp into the mud, lifeless. 

_ Damian… _

“Don’t worry, kid, I’ll take ya  _ home _ after yer pop is dead too…” Ultraman appeared at his side with a punch straight to his jaw that sent him flying away from Damian.

_ Damian… _

Ultraman floated towards him but he couldn’t care less. He was facing the dirt in shock, hot tears blurring his sigh. He felt being pulled up from his hair till he kneeled. 

He didn’t want to fight any longer, Ultraman dealt him a couple of blows without releasing his grip but blurted with a grandiloquent super-villain speech about his greatness and how he planned to re-educate Jon to be the greatest warrior. Ultraman hit him a couple extra times but Jon did not fight back… Ultraman had finally won. He had finally broken Kal’s kid. And, he was enjoying it. 

Jon closed his eyes letting the tears roll over his cheeks one last time, Ultraman was right, he had taken everything from him. There was nothing left to fight for…

_ Damian… _

He clearly saw the moment when light faded from wide green eyes locked at his. Still on the threshold of death, Damian sought him out, but there was no fear in those eyes. Those eyes were piercing as arrows, full of fierceness and confidence… confidence in him, in Jon… 

_ Damian… _

“I have great plans for ya, son--“

Jon stood up firmly locking the older man’s jaw into his hand. Red eyes reflecting a calm cold rage that made Ultraman froze in place.

The man convulsed trying to escape, fighting like a cornered animal under the mighty grip. He wasn't able to talk this time “--NGN! NGN!”

A red flare enveloped Jon as both of his hands wrapped around his enemy’s head subjugating him.

“Didn’t you ask for it?” Their roles were finally reversed from those days in isolation. “Lemme show you my  _ true potential _ …”

***

Bodies were scattered on the ground. Some of them were still alive but badly beaten. One of those tugged at her skirt with fear in his eyes. 

“shaytan , euyun hamra' ... hu ..”  _ (Demon… Red Eyes… He…) _ he warned before perishing at her feet, but she kept walking with unamused expresion. She knew about demons, she was the Daughter of one after all.

“My beloved is searching for him… I suppose your father is doing the same” Talia spoke loudly to the man in the pit who gave her no answers nor seemed bothered about her presence. “They couldn't wrap their pretty heads around what happened. As if a headless Ultraman and Damian's swords left behind weren't clue enough"

Apparently, all villains shared a love for chit-chat. 

“…I gave him those swords when he became a man, he’d never leave t-” 

“Hope you understand I had no time for souvenirs, Talia”

She snorted judging him, just like Damian used to do. “I never truly understood my son’s devotions to you. You seemed so naive and… heroic.  _ Love _ is a powerful thing, don’t you think?”

“I did love being the hero” … _ thump-thump… _ “But if this is where it leads, I'm done with it" … _ thump-thump… _ … _ thump-thump…thump-thump, thump-thump… _

The young man erupted from the pit in an enraged form, eyes viciously shining a toxic green. “ARGH!!!” … _ thump-thump, thump-thump… _

Jon wrapped him in a hug as the other’s nails tried to dig in his flesh meaning no harm for the Kryptonean who tenderly watched him reassuring with sweet nothings as Damian started to calm down … _ thump-thump… _ … _ thump-thump… _

“Be—lov---Be—lo—ved”

… _ thump-thump… _ Everything will be fine…… _ thump-thump… _

“It’s me...I’m here”… _ thump-thump…“I’m not leaving” …thump-thump… thump-thump…  _

  
  


“Bel—lov—ed-“

… _ thump-thump, thump-thump… _

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanx to my beloved @Darkpixel for being there for me holding my hand ALL THE TIMEE! LOVE YOU SO MUCH!! <3  
> and @IAmWhelmed for being a such great friend, thank you for letting me being part of this <3
> 
> Comments are always welcome <3
> 
> Be nice with yourselves and with everyone around you. Happy 2021 for y'all!!


End file.
